Entrevista con el Vampiro
by slipknot390
Summary: miroku un periodista de la ciudad de tokio debe hacer la entrevista mas importante de su vida, entrevistar a un vampiro. y descubrira como fue su vida y el amor de este engendro del infierno inu


Hola a todos n_n este fic me inspiro en la película entrevista con el vampiro, aunque en algunas partes paresca similar (incluyendo el titulo n_ñU) yo la adapte según mi imaginación es un fic 100% inuyasha&kagome disfrútenlo

En la parte norte de la ciudad de Tokio, eran muy pocas las personas que se atrevían a ir haya, las personas sumamente creyentes, corrían a las iglesias a confesarse por todos sus pecados, creyendo que pronto llegaría el apocalipsis. El pánico caía en todos lados y no solo en la ciudad de Tokio, sino en todas partes del mundo. Algunos simplemente continuaban como si nada negándose a creer tal estupidez y otros caían victimas de la desesperación y hasta del suicidio. Yo no soy muy creyente realmente, así que me lo tome con la mayor naturalidad que fuese posible en esos momentos y es precisamente el motivo por el que me eligieron para entrevistar a esta persona.

Me dirigía a la prisión shikon, que se encontraba del lado norte de la ciudad, cuando llegue un aire helado paso por mi cuerpo, así que tome mi chaqueta, Salí del auto y me dirigí hacia la entrada, todo el lugar estaba rodeado por un aire de muerte y todo estaba sumamente silencioso. Yo no hice mayor caso y fui hacia a un policía que se encontraba parado cerca de la entrada para preguntarle si me podía decir a que sala debía ir.

__sigua todo este pasillo hasta el fondo

Me respondió, yo solo asentí con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, pero antes de alejarme completamente el hombre me tomo del hombro y me coloco un rosario en el cuello.

__ Lo necesitaras

Yo no dije nada y seguí caminando por el pasillo. Al cabo de unos minutos me encontré con una enorme puerta de metal, mire una de las cámaras de seguridad, y le hice una seña para que me dejara entrar. Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió. Respire hondo y me adentre a aquella obscura habitación. Estaba completamente vacía, pero cuando gire mi rostro pude observar la figura de un hombre, encadenado de pies manos, y cuello por unos gruesos grilletes de metal. Aquel hombre poseía una larga melena plateada que le llegaba poco más de la cintura, unas largas y afiladas uñas que mas parecían ser garras. Era alto calcularía que media aproximadamente 1.85 o 1.90, pero lo más distintivo de el eran sus ojos, tenían un color dorado que nunca había visto antes. Aquel hombre cuando me vio solo atino a torcer una sonrisa dejando ver aquellos colmillos que sobresalían de sus labios

__ ooh! Con que me han traído la cena, que detallistas

Dijo con una voz ronca

__ Mi nombre es miroku y vengo a hacerle unas preguntas si usted me lo permite

__sabes?.. Eres muy valiente al venir aquí, sabes puedo oír el latido de tu corazón, estas sumamente nervioso, puedo oír como tu sangre fluye con mayor velocidad.

En ese momento solo respire profundamente, no iba podía flaquear en ese momento, trate de controlar mi respiración lo mas que pude. Saque una grabadora de bolsillo y la encendí

__ concentrémonos en las preguntas, dígame ¿edad tiene?

__ creo que este año cumplo 676 años

__¿ Donde nació?

__ En Inglaterra

__ ¿Cómo se convirtió en vampiro?

__fue aproximadamente en el año 1350, me contagie de la peste negra en Inglaterra, mi padre y mi hermano decidieron que lo mejor para evitar que contagiara a la familia era dejarme en el bosque a esperar lo inevitable, yo estaba a punto de morir por el frio cuando mi amo, naraku me encontró y decidió convertirme en su acompañante (no piensen mal XD)

__ una persona que a vivido tanto tiempo, debe haber visto cosas increíbles a lo largo de su vida, ¿Quién fue la persona más extraordinaria que ha conocido a lo largo de sus casi 700 años de vida?

__ fhe!! Los humanos son tan típicos, por más que pasan los siglos siguen teniendo la misma despreciable naturaleza. Guerras, asesinato, crímenes. No hay nada de sorprendente en ustedes, uno diría que con el paso de los siglos aprenderían a dejar todas esas idioteces atrás. Sin embargo solo he conocido a una persona que sea digna de admiración. La conocí poco tiempo después de convertirme en lo que soy

Flash back……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Me encontraba, rondando las calles de Francia, mi amo naraku ya me había enseñado que tenía que ser cuidadoso con mis victimas, tenía que asegurarme de que no gritaran para evitar llamar la atención. Vi como una de las rameras que trabajaba en el burdel se dirigía hacia un callejo obscuro. Y me dirigió hacia ella

__ dígame, que hace tan hermosa doncella, sola por estos lados. ¿No sabe que es peligroso?

Dijo con una voz sensual y seductora

__ se cuidarme muy bien, además, podría igualmente preguntarle a vos que hace aquí solo?

__ esperándola my lady

La tomo de la cintura y la miro con sus profundos ojos dorados, la mujer sentía como se le iba el aliento, aquel hombre la ponía en un mar de sensaciones con un solo roce de su mano. El delicadamente le aparto su larga melena rojiza del cuello aspiro suavemente, pero cuando estaba a punto de morderla sintió una fuerte punzada en el hombro

___AAAHHHH!!! MALDITA PUTA!!

Grito inuyasha fuertemente cuando vio que aquella mujer, le había enterrado una estaca con forma de cruz en el hombro izquierdo, bastante cerca del corazón.

__ la próxima vez no fallare, en el burdel nos habéis dicho que tuviésemos cuidado con ustedes y no podréis quitarte esa estaca ya que tiene forma de cruz.

Dicho esto tomo otra estaca que tenia escondida bajo su vestido, y se dispuso a atacarlo. Aquel vampiro rápidamente la esquivo la sujeto del cuello y la arrojo lo más fuerte que pudo. Rápidamente se alejo de aquella mujer que yacía muerta en el suelo, la caída había sido tan brusca que se quebró el cuello. Se alejo de ahí se sentó cerca del rio, mientras observaba como la sangre brotaba sin descontrol de su hombro izquierdo

"maldita sea si fuese una simple estaca podría quitármela sin problema" pensó mientras se recostaba en el pasto. El maldito dolor era insoportable, ¿Cómo se había descuidado tanto? Tenía que ver a su amo naraku, pero cada que se movía el maldito dolor lo punzaba fuertemente

__ooh mi dios!!! Se encuentra bien?

Volteo a ver a quien provenía tan hermosa voz, y cuando la vio se quedo inmóvil. Era una hermosísima mujer de pelo azabache con una melena que llegaba más debajo de la cintura, unos delineados y bellos ojos color chocolate. Tenía una pequeña boca de color rojizo, una cintura diminuta y estrecha. A pesar de que llevaba ese vestido aun podían observarse sus delicadas curvas.

__ se encuentra bien? Permítame ayudarle

La mujer se acerco hasta él y apoyo su mano en su pecho y su espalda para ayudarlo a levantarse, aun no podía creer, aquella mujer tenía un aroma sumamente delicioso. Su tacto suave y delicado lo dejo paralizado.

__ permitirme mi lord, llevarlo hasta a mis humildes aposentos donde podre curarlo, No está muy lejos de aquí.

La miro a los ojos, y pudo ver que ella realmente se encontraba preocupada por su estado. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera lo conocía, a que se debía tanta amabilidad? No dijo nada solo se apoyo en su hombro como aquella mujer se lo había pedido, y comenzaron a caminar.

Llegaron a una pequeña casita hecha de piedra con una vieja y ostentosa puerta de madera, era una casa sumamente humilde, la mujer metió la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

Lo coloco suavemente en la cama, la habitación no era muy grande por dentro, solo tenía dos cuartos, había una mesa de madera en el centro de la habitación.

__mi lord volveré con un poco de agua y unas vendas para curar su herida.

Pero antes de que ella pudiese moverse el solo la tomo de la muñeca

__solo, saca la estaca

__pero mi lord, eso sería muy imprudente y podría sufrir vos una infección y…

__SOLO!!! Sácala!

Dijo en un tono de voz más fuerte, ella simplemente coloco sus manos sobre la cruz y jalo con fuerza para retirarla de su hombro. El vampiro solo pego un leve grito de dolor antes de recobrarse por completo del dolor

__ Se lo advertí mi lord!!, déjeme busco algo con que limpiarle la herida

__déjalo así está bien

Dijo el vampiro al saber que en cuanto retiraran la estaca su herida instantáneamente se cerraría, gracias a su condición.

__ como cree que voy a dejarlo así mi lord!! No tiene por qué sentir pena, mire tan solo dejadme ver que tan grave es

__NO HABEIS ESCUCHADO, OS HE DICHO QUE NO!!

Grito, ya exasperado. Aquella mujer solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido se cruzo de brazos y le dijo en el mismo tono de voz

__pero, qué demonios os pasa?!!! Acabo de salvarlo de morir de desangrado, lo traigo a MI morada!! Y todo para que me alcen la voz!! Pero quien se a creído usted!! El que sea una persona de la alta sociedad no le da derecho a comportarse como un maldito patan!!

Aquel vampiro la miro, sumamente impresionado, desde que se había vuelto vampiro nadie había tenido la desfachatez de haberlo insultado, la mujer tenía las mejillas sumamente rojas del coraje, y su respiración era muy agitada, haciendo que su pecho subiese y bajase de forma incontrolada, realmente era una belleza.

__ os ruego que me disculpe ma cherie, he de admitir que mis modales no fueron los más apropiados, permítame presentarme soy el lord inuyasha, me daria el honor de saber el nombre de tan hermosa doncella.

La muchacha lo miro sumamente sonrojada, ¿la había llamado ma cherie? (nota: significa querida)

__ kagome higurashi, disculpadme el haberle faltado al respeto mi lord, he de admitir que mi comportamiento fue propio de una dama.

Dijo mientras se sonrojaba

__al contrario ma cherie, fue culpa mía, tu solo querías ayudar no debía tratarla así. Désolé (lo siento)

__no se mortifique mi lord ya paso, y dígame que le ocurrió para que lo lastimaran de esa manera

Inuyasha no dijo nada solo la miro a los ojos, ella se quedo firma, aquellas orbes doradas eran sumamente hipnotizan tés, sentía como uno a uno sus sentidos se hiban perdiendo. Aquel hombre se le hacerco la tomo entre sus brazos y le dio delicados besos en su blanco y suave cuello. Ella sabia que estaba mal pero, por algún motivo su cuerpo no respondia.

__cierra los ojos ma cherie

Ella solo obedeció, inuyasha mostro sus largos colmillos y se acerco lentamente hacia su cuello

Fin del flash back……………………………………………………………………………………….

__la mordiste?!!

Pregunto miroku

__no, no pude hacerlo.

Fin del capítulo 1


End file.
